K O T O B A
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Ia tidak mau sekalipun menaruh prasangka buruk. Namun terkadang timbul perasaan lucu dan.. Hampa? Pemuda paling tidak ber-clue yang diketahui bernama 'Kano Shuuya' itu mulai bermain dengan kata ; teka-teki jadi semakin sulit dipecahkan. Uhuk. Akan tetapi kisah kali ini lebih condong pada dunia musik beserta gadis bersurai hijau itu.. /Special for Kano's Birthday !/


HALOOOO-v-)/ Haru kembali menemani saudarah-saudarah sekalian~ Dan ini adalah fanfic KagePro kedua buatan Haru! Ya.. Nggak lepas dari unsur KanoKido sih :v

_And first of all.._

**Otanjoubi Omedetou!**

**Kano Shuuya – 10th May**

1\. Fanfic ini Haru buat khusus untuk ulang tahunnya pacar Haru :'3 /NOE

2\. Judul 'Kotoba' diambil dari bahasa jepang yang artinya 'Kata'

3\. Gomen kalo kalian jadinya bingung. Wajar sih karena fic kali ini banyak menggunakan istilah yang jarang digunakan.. (dan Haru sengaja ewe)

4\. _Translate _Haru masukkan ke dalam cerita bukan deskripsi cerita karena takutnya anda sekalian gak membaca ini, selain itu Haru lagi mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru nih!_m_)~

5\. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima selama tidak begitu nyelekit/? *digiles*

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -)**_Typo, OOC(?), dkk._**

**_Kagerou Days _**_and __**Mekakucity Actors (c) **_**_Jin_**

_Main Pairing :_

**Kano Shuuya X Kido Tsubomi**

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Kotoba**

**.**

**.**

.

Jarum waktu menunjukkan tepat jam 12 siang. Pemuda itu menyibukkan dirinya di sela-sela kekosongan. Terdengar salah? Karena memang atmosfir di markas Mekakushi Dan sedang sunyi senyap. Tidak ada satu orang pun selainnya yang berada di ruang lingkup sekitar.

Sempat terlintas di benak pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut ; Kano, ide-ide sinting. Seperti pergi keluar sana dan.. Membunuh seseorang? Bukan persoalan yang sulit. Pada akhirnya hal berbau 'menipu' adalah keahlian Kano. Jadi bahkan jika Ia benar-benar menikam seseorang, yang para polisi lihat selanjutnya hanya seorang pemuda berwajah polos tanpa dosa.

Atau mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih ringan, seperti, berlarian ke penjuru kota tanpa busana? Ha. Memangnya Kido bakal mengizinkannya melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Hanya memperjelas apa yang sudah jelas, ketua tak butuh hal semacam itu. Tapi bukan berarti ide pertama dapat muluk-muluk diterima.

Kano mendengus malas seraya bangkit tergopoh-gopoh. Ia memindai ke segala sudut, namun masih belum menemukan siapapun. Sampai desas-desis para penghuni markas terdengar dari dalam kamar Seto −pintu dalam posisi tertutup rapat.

"Oooi kalian sedang apa?" serunya. Keadaan dari balik pintu itu mendadak gaduh. Beberapa saat kemudian, anggota nomor dua Dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan nyaris menubrukkan pintu itu ke wajahnya sendiri.

"A-A-Ada apa Kano?!" ujar Seto menggunakan nada yang lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari biasanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan senyumnya terlihat dibuat-buat. Benar, pasti dia panik waktu tahu Kano yang datang. "Haaa? Kan aku yang tanya" Kano menyondongkan kepalanya ke arah dalam namun Seto memblokir jalan masuk.

Mary, Kisaragi bersaudara, dan Hibiya yang berada di dalam juga tampak mencurigakan. Hibiya berbaring di dalam _osare_ dengan posisi yang tidak wajar, Mary membaca buku yang dipegangnya terbalik, Momo saat itu sibuk berkomentar tentang.. Entahlah. Sementara Shintaro menyimak ocehan Momo sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kano dengan ekspresi absurdnya.

Konoha menjadi yang paling sukar dicurigai, begitu juga Ene −itu karena Konoha selalu datar-datar saja dan kala itu Kano tidak bisa melihat Ene yang ada di dalam ponsel Shintaro.

"Bukan apa-apa! Eh itu, kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan Kido saja?!" tukas Seto sembari mendorong tubuh Kano dari ambang pintu. Seto menggenggam knopnya, "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

**BLAM!**

Ditutup. Kano menarik dan membetulkan letak hoodie beserta coatnya. "Ahaha, _warui desu ne_, aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana" Ia tertawa, namun di sisi lain iris emas Kano mencetak kehampaan. Gadis itu ; Kido sebelumnya ada bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kemudian dia menghilang tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

_‒__warui desu ne / too bad‒_

_"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan, Kido."_

Apa mungkin karena Kano baru menyakitinya lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kotoba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Kano mengitari kota demi membunuh waktu. Puluhan toko Ia lewati, dan ya, hanya ada satu toko ini yang berhasil menghisap perhatiannya secara bulat. Bukan karena penampilannya melainkan suara yang diciptakannya. Dari balik kaca display, seorang cyber memainkan sebuah instrumen musik klasik sebagai demo.

Kedua manik Kano tak dapat lepas dari jari-jari lentik yang dengan gemulai bersalsa di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Tiap dentingan menghadirkan nada yang kian harmonis nan menghanyutkan siapa saja yang mendengar. Disajikan dengan metoda broken chord lalu berpadu dengan not-not lain selaku pelengkap sekaligus pemanis.

"Ah! Itu Hatsune Miku kan? Anggun sekali"

Ternyata pemuda ini bukan satu-satunya yang termagnet. Entah sejak kapan jadi ramai disana. "_Odorokubeki, _permainan nona.. siapa pun itu bukan begitu?" ungkap Kano secara acak kepada pria di sebelahnya.

Pria tersebut mendelik dan mengerjap begitu sadar pemuda kucing itu berbicara dengannya. "Ah, ya aku juga berpikir demikian, sayang sekali kalau hanya memerhatikan pesonanya" responnya. Kano memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengiyakan, "_Tozen._"

_‒__odorokubeki / amazing‒_

_‒__tozen / of course‒_

Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum pada akhirnya beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang tepat jam 12 malam. Bukankah waktu bergulir terlalu cepat? Tapi tetap, yang terjadi maka terjadilah. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melangkah dalam kesunyian. Terus begitu sampai kegelapan melahapnya di pengujung gang.

Gang yang sedari tadi Ia telusuri, sampai Kano mencapai titik matinya. Gang yang mempersilahkannya menguar jerit hati dari berbagai ego. Gang tempat seorang Kano Shuuya tampil sebagai sosok yang Ia anggap menyedihkan ; dirinya tanpa rekayasa.

Kano bersandar pada pertemuan dua tembok kemudian meluncur turun hingga terduduk. Ia melipat dan merapatkan kedua lutut ke dadanya, "_Kaibutsu,_" ujarnya tidak lain pada dirinya seorang. Atau juga tidak. Ada kemungkinan Kano mengutarakan itu pada sang monster di balik topengnya. Tapi apa bedanya?

_‒__kaibutsu / monster__‒_

_Toh aku dan 'dia' takkan lama lagi akan melebur jadi satu, wujud sempurna dari kebohongan, _pikirnya.

Ini hukuman karena sudah terbuai akan kekuatan, dan pemuda ini, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dirinya sedia kala –kuulangi, tidak akan pernah. Jangan salah sangka namun Kano sama sekali tidak butuh belas kasihan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih nyata dari _sekedar_ belas kasihan.

Apa kali ini dia menangis? Tidak.

Tapi tidak juga senang, marah, atau kecewa.. Hanya− hampa. Kano meregangkan kedua kakinya kearah luar, kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Lengan kanannya seolah berusaha menggapai langit yang pada malam itu lengang tanpa bintang.

Kalau saja ada musik seindah permainan siang tadi.. Ralat, kalau saja suara gadis bersurai hijau itu menemani Kano di tengah kesuramannya. Meski hanya sepotong tidak jadi masalah. Lagipula hal itu bahkan lebih indah dari segala jenis musik baginya.

Sekiranya bagaimana bisa Kano tertarik akan dunia bernama _musik_? Ya, pasti karena _gadis itu_ pula. Gadis yang mengajarinya cara menikmati alunan-alunan lagu −mengesampingkan realitas serta terjun ke dunia fantasi. Dunia dimana semua akan baik-baik saja.

Atau mungkin dunia ketika waktu berhenti berlanjut dan terus berulang?

"Apa aku pulang setelah sarapan nanti?" gumam Kano lalu memejam kuat, berharap himpunan kilasan di kepalanya memudar. Karena setiap kata 'pulang' mengingatkannya pada teman-teman Dan.

Kano hendak memejam kembali, namun jarak pandang dekatnya menangkap sesuatu. Derap langkah yang penuh kejelian tersebut baru lah Ia sadari kalanya terhenti beberapa centi dari Kano. Sepasang manik kucing itu mendaki sosok di hadapannya ; Sepatu, celana, dan hoodie yang lebih familier dari apapun serta siapapun. Pemuda itu sempat terperanjat.

Permintaan itu didengar.

"Kuh.. Ngapain kamu? ..Ah bukan itu pertanyaannya" Kano angkat dagu, "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" ralatnya.

Tipikal gadis bersurai hijau itu perlahan menampakkan keseluruhan eksistensinya. "Aku membuntutimu," jawabnya skeptis. Gadis itu ; Kido Tsubomi menyediakan tempat duduk disisi Kano dengan inisiatif sendiri. Ia menyeret sebelah kakinya mendekat, "Bukan yang pertama kalinya kan?" tutur Kido.

"A.. _Kimi ga kantan desu ne_," sanggah Kano tak jelas −bercampur tawa yang cukup menginterupsi.

_kimi ga kantan desu ne / you're so simple−_

Kido menjatuhkan hoodie-hoodie itu dari puncak kepalanya dan Kano."Bodoh. Sejak kapan kau gemar menggunakan kosakata langka? Kau ini sudah cukup rumit, jangan hanya menambah teka-teki tanpa pernah memberi bocoran," kilah Kido sembari menautkan alisnya.

"dan jangan buat kerja keras teman-teman terbuang. Pesta takkan bisa dimulai tanpamu," timpal Kido seadanya. Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, "Kau sendiri yang membocorkan kejutan.. Khukuku"

Yang diajak bicara memutar bola matanya. "Jadi.. Apa alasanmu menemuiku? Kau bisa menungguku dengan manis di markas tanpa repot segala bukan?" kelit Kano sembari berupaya bertumpu pada ujung kakinya.

Ketua Dan memaksa Kano untuk duduk kembali dengan menarik lengannya. Ia merengkuh pergelangan tangan Kano, lalu menaruh sesuatu disana serta telapak tangan Kido yang satu lagi di atasnya.

Kano masih setengah sadar ketika sebuah kecupan di pipi berlabuh untuk dirinya.

"Aku berencana menjadi yang pertama merayakannya. Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiahnya?" tutur Kido nihil akan kegugupan.

_Apa disini cukup gelap? Kuharap ya jadi Kido tak perlu melihatku_, batin Kano seraya berusaha memanipulasi semburat merah muda pada permukaan wajahnya.

"I.. Ya. Keduanya." cicitnya.

Iris merah Kano melekat pada kotak kayu itu −hadiah tanpa bungkus kado dari gadis yang masih menggamit tangannya. Meski samar-samar, Ia tahu betul benda tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang indah. Ukiran detail di bagian atas dan sampingnya memukau indra peraba Kano. Hn, rupanya kotak ini dapat dibuka.

"_Fur Ellise_, eh?" Pemuda itu seakan tersihir akan not-not tangga nada yang melenggang beraturan darinya. Benda itu ; kotak musik dengan aroma kayu yang khas beserta sepasang figure pria dan wanita menari dalam putaran di dalamnya. "Ini.. Apa pasangan dansa ini Kido asumsikan sebagai kita berdua?"

Kano menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara alamiah, "Oh kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku, Tsubomi" ungkapnya lalu merespon balik genggaman Kido.

"Teruslah bermimpi" Gadis bersurai hijau itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Kansha no kimochi_ karena sudah terlahir di dunia, Shuuya."

...

Ah Kido..

Tanpa hadiah ini pun perasaanku akan tetap sama. Dan kau baru saja membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi.

_kansha no kimochi / thank you−_

**.**

**.**

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Story owned by Aizawa Harumi_**


End file.
